Resolutions
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012... Geez... the monks had a New Years bash, here are some of their Resolutions! No shipps whatsoever, just a fun little spat! R&R and let me know if you liked the idea!


**Resolution!**

"Okay, so the ball dropped… It's officially the new year, everyone," Kimiko grumbled, rubbing her head tiredly.

The monks had thrown a New Year's party, and they had snuck alcohol into the temple. Everyone, including the villains that they had invited, had one heck of a mighty hangover.

Wuya, Chase, Jack, and Hannibal had been invited to join the monks in their celebration; Wuya had been instructed to sneak the alcohol from Chase's lair and bring it. Hannibal was instructed to steal a plasma screen TV so they could watch the ball drop. Jack was bringing money from his parents so they could order gourmet pizza. Chase just kinda… showed up..

Raimundo was currently lying on a tree branch, chugging another bottle of vodka; courtesy of Vlad, who showed up because Jack tweeted about the party.

Clay was snuggled with a kitten, brought by Katnappe because Kimiko posted on facebook about the get-together. That was probably why the mime was there too; he's huge on face book! Everyone loves him!

But now that everyone was here, yes, even Dojo was out with the kids and he was just as drunk as everyone else, Kimiko decided to ask an important question.

"Anybody have Resolutions?" she asked, picking up some ice and rubbing it against her forehead. Her normally trim and controlled hair was frizzy and full of fly-aways, and her ponytails were loose and barely on her head as strands of her ink black hair fluttered in every direction.

Omi hopped up; the only one without a hangover. Nobody let Omi have any of the drinks, he was too innocent for that. But he hopped up and he chirped, "I have a revolution! I wish to defeat the Heylins!"

"_Resolution_, Omi… And don't count on it," Jack said with a hiccup. After correcting little Omi, Jack slurred, "I wanna make Kimiko my bride… Urglrelgrugleurg…" The end was a belch that lasted for a few moments.

Kimiko shuddered at that comment, but Vlad suddenly said he wanted to make twenty million dollars. Raimundo agreed with that instantly. Wuya was the next to say that was her resolution, but then she said she wanted a mansion with millions of servants.

"Don… Don't you already, hee, have that?" Raimundo asked, giggling with his drunkenness. Wuya looked at him funny and Raimundo hiccupped out, "Ch-chase has servants… And a mansion… An' you live there…"

Chase, hearing his name, looked up from where he had been resting his head on the grass, and he muttered, "I don' let her use anyfing…" His words were slurred with sleepiness; apparently the alcohol affected everyone differently. Raimundo was like a toddler. Chase was half-dead with sleep. Kimiko's head was throbbing like a bi-, well, like a female dog… clay was snuggling with an animal he was allergic to, so maybe it made him irrational? Jack was hiccupping like mad. Wuya seemed…nice… So alcohol made her a nice person. Hannibal was cracking jokes left and right, so alcohol made him funny. Dojo was trying to kiss everything he could, obviously alcohol made him hormonal…

Kimiko yawned and she mumbled, "My resolution is to not spend so much o' papa's money…"

"I'd gladly take what ya' don' spend…!" Hannibal chimed, before laughing hysterically. Everyone else laughed as well, mostly because it actually was humorous.

"I wanna kill ever…fing…" Chase grumbled before drifting off to sleep. He curled into a ball and nuzzled his head into the grass and was out like a light.

The mime made a few slurred hand motions and Wuya said, "He wants… face book…?" She fell backwards and let out a big yawn before she too fell asleep.

Katnappe purred softly and she mewled, "I wan' babehs…" Kimiko giggled at that and Katnappe said, "Babeh kittehs…" Translation? Katnappe wants more cats…

Everyone was falling asleep, Kimiko laid her head down on the ground and Omi snuggled down next to her, because Omi occasionally liked to sleep with someone. Raimundo was already out cold on the tree branch, Jack was snuggled into Wuya's arms; he still needed to sleep with someone, and Wuya knew him best. Jack was still somewhat in his right mind, so he knew if Kimiko woke up with Jack AND Omi in her arms, she'd murder them.

Dojo lifted his head and chuckled at the sleeping group. He whispered before slithering off to go to sleep himself, "My resolution is to help you all find better resolutions for next year…"

**THE END!**

**It's mah gramma's birfday! WISH HER A HAPPY BIRFDAY!**

**Did you like the idea? There's no romantic pairings in it at all! It's perfect for New Years!**

**My resolution? Why would I tell you?**

**Would my resolution be to tell you all ho I am? Psh! No…!**


End file.
